Unexpected Developments
by PowerfulShieldBella
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort for the second and final time Harry reveals the life he's been hiding from everyone. Unknown to even his best friends Harry & Severus realised they were soulmates and got married during the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes. The truth is revealed shortly after The Battle Of Hogwarts, not only is he Harry Snape but he is in fact carrying their first child.


Chapter One

Our Life Together Begins Now

Harry looked around The Great Hall, tears freely rolling down his cheeks as he took in just how many friends he'd lost in the Battle to destroy Voldemort once and for all. His heart broke as he watched Remus and Tonks standing next to the body of Andromeda. On one hand he was happy Remus and Tonks had survived the war, after all they were new parents to a beautiful baby boy. However his heart ached for Tonks as he realised she had lost her mother so soon after losing her father. Deciding to talk to the couple latter, Harry slipped underneath his invisibility cloak not wanting anyone to see where he was going just yet.

During the short journey too the Headmaster's office Harry dropped the glamour from around his abdomen, watching in fascination as the glamour fell revealing his barely there baby bump. Laying his hand on his stomach he let out a small groan, his mind now solely on how sick he felt. Reaching the Gargoyle that hid the spiral staircase he chuckled as the marble Gargoyle moved aside without a password, then again he was carrying the next Prince Heir. Before he could even reach out to open the elegant wooden door, it once again opened for him revealing the relieved face of Severus Snape.

He's gone." Harry said softly, making his way over to his husband leaning his head against his chest.

"Your parents would be proud of you." Severus reassured his husband, laying his hand over the place their child was nestled under his husband's heart. "Have you told your friends yet?"

"Mm they are, Dumbledore left the Resurrection Stone into the first snitch I caught during our first year. Mum, Dad and Sirius were there t protest me as I faced him." Harry said quietly, wiping his eyes. "Not yet I didn't want to pull them away when they are grieving for lost friends. Plus with Hermione she knows my relatives starved me, she's been shoving food at me the entire time. Unfortunately, the anti nausea potions you were sending aren't working, I've felt sick almost constantly." Harry groused.

"Did you discover anything that you were able to keep down?" Severus asked softly, leading his husband into their living quarters watching as his exhausted husband curled up on the couch.

"There weren't very many options living day by day in a tent to avoid snatchers, but apples seems to be something I can eat. And crackers, I got some funny looks from Hermione when I kept buying them inconspicuously of course. Invisibility cloaks come in handy when you're on the run." Harry sighed laying his hand over his queasy stomach.

Though Harry knew he could simply ask Kreacher to make him something, he still didn't like asking the elderly house-elf to do things for him, the title Master Harry was still strange to him. Watching his husband enter the kitchen he knew Severus was looking to see if there was anything currently in the cupboards he could handle. He knew the minute he walked through the door that they were out of apples. His heightened sense of smell would have picked that up straight away. Swallowing thickly he felt the familiar watery sensation in the back of his throat, pulling the blankets off him he dashed into the master bathroom, kneeling in front of the porcelain god just as he lost the battle with his stomach retching spectacularly. After another bout of morning sickness Harry felt familiar soothing hands rubbing his back gently.

"I think we should tell everyone about the baby as soon as possible, the way I'm feeling I've never been able to hide anything from Hermione she probably already guess something is up. Molly's had seven children, the minute she sees how pale I look she'll guess." Harry said quietly, not wanting to move in case another bout of morning sickness appeared.

"If that's what you want to do, love that's what we will do. I know how much they mean to you." Severus said softly noticing that his husband hadn't mentioned his surrogate godfather. "What about Remus and Tonks?"

"They made it through, unfortunately Andy didn't. I know they'll be happy for me it's just..." Hurry paused mid sentence as he threw up again. It was going to be a long nine months.

"They'll be happy for you, now are you sure you're okay to move." Severus asked.

"I'm sure." Harry promised moving away from the toilet to brush the vile taste from his mouth. This was going to be a huge step in his frienhips especially when it came to Ron. He just hoped that their friendship would survive the revelation that he was now Harry James Snape-Prince

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry was nestled against Severus's side as they made their way back to The Great Hall, where he noticed many of the fallen had already started to be taken to St Mungo's until the funerals. Looking around the room he noticed Remus and Tonks sitting at Gryffindor table with the Weasley's, food clearly being consumed. Still feeling sick he was not looking forward to entering the room.

Taking a deep breath he leaned into Severus as they entered The Great Hall together, Harry smiled confidently as Remus noticed their arrival. Though unwilling to leave his husband's side, he couldn't stop himself from hugging his surrogate godfather, chuckling lightly as the werewolf started to sniff his scent. Harry could have kicked himself for not realising the truth, with werewolf senses he could sense the difference with him.

"Something you need to tell us cub?" Remus asked as Harry leaned back against Severus's chest. Turning to face Hermione & Ron he hoped he wasn't about to lose his best friends.

"Sit down and have some food Harry." Hermione stayed placing a plate near him, his stomach protesting instantly. "Unless you want me to barf of you I'd suggest you clear the table." Harry mumbled without breathing through his nose.

"I'd listen to him if I were you Miss Granger." Severus said running his hand gently onto his husband's back. Hermione as Harry predicted gave the pair a knowing look and soon enough the food disappeared much to Ron's disapproval.

"Alright cub spill it." Remus said softly.

"Just after my my seventeenth birthday and Bill & Fleur's Wedding, I met Severus in secret and we eloped. Both of us knew that we wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time together because the three of us needed to start hunting down Voldemort's horcruxes. Halfway through the horcrux Hunt, when the doe patrons turned up, we consummated our marriage. That was around about two months ago now, I'm pleased to announce that in seven months time Severus and I will be blessed with our own bundle of joy. I'm pregnant." Harry finished nervously, the churning in his stomach returning. "Morning sickness started last week, Hermione remember my need for apples and crackers, right now it's the only thing that I can eat otherwise it makes a reappearance." Harry said whilst grimacing.

"Well that makes more sense than the horrors Ronald was conjuring up." Hermione said thoughtfully knowing her boyfriend had been worried their friend had some sort of eating disorder. She looked down sheepishly at the shock on her best friend's face.

"Hermione honestly I understand that I had some problem with food during the beginning of the year, but you see, to be forgetting that I had been starved for the majority of every summer. If I ate too much so quickly I felt sick." Harry sighed feeling both hungry and nauseous wasn't helping his mood.

"You need to eat Harry." Severus said softly, rubbing his husband's back.

Harry groaned as the nausea became more prominent at the thought of food. Taking small breaths out he looked along the table, which had once again begun to fill with food trying to find something that would stay down. Reluctantly he began to put food on the plate that had appeared in front of him, grateful that they were mostly bland foods such as toast and eggs. Still feeling sick he knew it was only a matter of time before he found himself hunched over the toilet.

Leaning into Severus as he ate, he couldn't help but wish that his parents and Sirius were here to see the life he'd made for himself, he couldn't help but wonder if they would support his marriage to Severus, his mother might have been able to accept them, however Sirius and his father had such a bad history with his husband he couldn't help but think that despite his feelings the old rivalry would have have disappeared.


End file.
